I think I'm Falling for you
by ZycloneStory88
Summary: Beca is a teen in High school who meets the girl of her dreams. (WARNING: smut at the end) First story. Hope you like it. Read to the end. enjoy.


Story…

Aubrey, Chloe, Beca

(**Beca's POV**)

Hey… so I'm Beca… Beca Mitchell. Here's the story: I'm 15 years old and just moved to Baton Rouge. I have to start my life over at a new school. I'm considered a freak because I have ear spikes and I want to be a DJ when I grow up. To me, DJ-ing is a profession and a talent. I moved because my father got a new job at Barden High which is my new high school/prison or whatever you want to call it. Letting things happen was easy, finding out what was going to happen was complicated and terrifying. I'm one of those girls who keep everything locked up and I have trouble trusting people… even my own dad. Locking everyone out is the one thing I'm good at because I'm independent and fix my own problems. Right now, high school and myself are the problems.

We finally got to Baton Rouge after two whole days of driving, including having to sleep at two shitty hotels along the way. I usually didn't get car sick but I was unquestionably sick of the car. When the moving boxes were all transferred to the house, I took myself on a tour to see all the rooms. Unfortunately, my room was a mess; full of boxes, scattered furniture, and school supplies. I could barely even get to my bed so that night I had to sleep on the couch downstairs. That next morning was the first day of school. It was unpleasant; I woke up with a stiff neck, achy back, and crappy thoughts.

"Fuck…" I thought to myself

Getting ready wasn't such a bust as much as not having anything to eat for breakfast. When the time came, I snatched my backpack and walked to the bus stop two blocks from my house. As I approached, I noticed some kids looking at me. Unfortunately, I was the last one to get on the bus. I searched down the rows of taken and saved seats. Some of the kids gave me looks and whispered to each other as I passed them. I saw one girl with blonde hair near the end. She had her backpack on the seat next to her.

"Taken?" I asked glumly as I started to turn back.

"No. You can sit here." She simultaneously moved her backpack and patted the seat to sit down.

"Thanks. Um… I'm Beca Mitchell. I'm new here." I held my hand out waiting for her to shake it.

"Hi! I'm Aubrey Posen." She shook my hand and gave me a comforting smile, unlike all the other aliens. _"Just talk to her…"_

After talking a while, I learned more about her. Her parents were divorced, has a pushy father, she was always serious, and her best friend was a girl named Chloe who, strangely, she kept talking about. She had no interests in boys and she seemed like one of those people who can almost always keep a secret… well, in a way. As we got off the bus, the high schoolers near the entrance started staring again. I kept walking, looking at most of them with a pissed off face.

"I might as well be the gossip of the day… "new girl enters local high school unwelcomed."

Aubrey gave a huffed laugh at the stupid comment. We walked down the hall to a room where many students were sitting on top of their desks, talking. When we entered, everyone looked at me and I mirrored them, looking at every student, frozen in disbelief that they all have to do this. _"Fuck you all."_ Aubrey took my hand and led me to where she said I should sit. I was on the far left side of the room, next to a big window, looking out on a small beautiful town. As I looked back at the class, everyone was still staring at me as if I were naked. I flipped them off and started talking to Aubrey.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. You'll get more of those stares throughout the day. They just need to get familiar with you. They will be less weird by tomorrow. Promise." She gave a small smile as I watched her make her hair into a messy yet pretty bun. I got lost in thought as I looked out the window at the moving cars and different stores in the small town. It brought me back to a memory with my past girlfriend and our first kiss. I was drained of the beautiful sights and thoughts as Aubrey softly poked my arm. I looked at her eyes to see they were focused on someone else and I turned around to see... her. A drop dead gorgeous girl with long auburn curls framing her flawless skin. She had the most beautiful eyes that I actually lost my breath at first glance. I felt my heart thump against my chest so hard you could probably see it. This girl, probably not much shorter than me, was wearing a red button up shirt, jeans, and red Vans to match. As she got closer, I found more detail to her like her lightly noticeable freckles, Skull earrings, and pink lips. My mind began going wild with what her name could be, what she was like, and how sexy her body was. She caught Aubrey, and me, looking at her and she gave us a warm smile. The girl glanced at me before giving Aubrey a hug. As she turned to face me, I caught her beautiful white teeth and crystal blue eyes looking right at my black orbs of lust.

"And who is this?" She asked Aubrey, slightly leaning her head to talk to her, but not taking her eyes off me.

"This is Beca Mitchell. She's new here." Now Aubrey was talking to me. "Beca, this is Chloe Beale." My breath hic-upped quietly at the sound of her name. I felt my heart start hammering as I saw her eyes shine when I responded "hello." We never tore our eyes away from each other. This girl was so attractive and seemed like a daring, sexy woman that I might actually have a chance to be her girlfriend.

"Uh… can… can I sit here?" She pointed at the empty desk in front of me, slightly closing her eyes in annoyance that she was hesitant.

I had a lump in my throat so big that I couldn't find the words to say. It took me about ten seconds to respond.

"Yeah… Please." She came to the opening of the desk and I stood up.

"I'm sorry!" I had an opening hand hoping she would shake it. "It's nice to meet you." My heart smacked my chest so hard and I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"It's nice to meet you too." She shook my hand without hesitation, feeling her soft hands. I felt a spark zap through my body as I felt her touch more affecting and enjoyable than Aubrey's. Again, it reminded me of my past girlfriend who could always give me shivers. It brought unthinkable thoughts to my head about this Chloe girl. Before I was about to continue the conversation, the teacher came in and everyone took their seats. As the period went on, I got distracted from the lesson as I adored Chloe's fiery hair and how it feathered her back. I didn't even notice the teacher called on me three times before I walked out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… it's forty two." I answered correctly and smiled embarrassedly as I saw Chloe giggling from in front of me. The rest of the class probably thought I was even more of an idiot when I did that. _"Stop fucking around Beca! Wait… fucking… and Chloe…that's a good idea…" _A smile appeared on my face and I huffed out a laugh.

When the class was over, I gathered my books and Aubrey yanked me by the wrist to the corner of the room.

"What was that about?" She gave a small awkward laugh. I was confused at what Aubrey was telling me until I realized she meant my hesitation at the teacher's question.

"I… I don't know" I lied knowing that I was cherishing Chloe at the moment. _"Haven't you figured it out?" _I put on a façade of confusion as Aubrey showed real confusion.

"Well the stares are just going to become more uncomfortable towards you if you keep it up."

"It's ok." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chloe walking towards us. "I got it under control..."

"Hey guys." Chloe's face was upbeat and happy. "Talking about anything interesting?" Her expression was the cutest curious face I've ever seen.

"No… I just had to talk to Beca. Let's go." With that, we went on to the rest of our classes together. Aubrey was right… the other kids in the different classes "had" to stare at me. When lunch time came, I followed Aubrey to her locker as she got her lunch. She had a salad.

"Beca, go get your lunch."

"Don't have one. I forgot to pack one aside from the fact that we moved yesterday and it's almost impossible to reach the fridge. I'll be fine." She had an apologetic look on her face as she looked at her salad then to me again. I gave her a small smile and from there, we walked to the cafeteria. I followed Aubrey to a table in the far right side of the room where I saw Chloe and a few other girls sitting down. There were just enough seats that I was able to sit on the end next to Aubrey and across from Chloe. Chloe gave me a confused look.

"No lunch, Beca?" My body tingled at the sound of my name from her lovely mouth.

"No… I for…" She cut me off.

"You could have some of mine!" She said it so enthusiastically that I laughed at her offer. She tore off part of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You really don't have to. I'm not that hungry." She placed my half of the sandwich on a napkin and slid it towards me.

"I want to…" She gave me a small smile and our conversation continued.

"Did you try out for volleyball?" She said before taking another bite of her sandwich. Her face looked like an adorable little curious puppy.

"No sorry. But I did have a volleyball team back home. Do you think they would let me join if I wanted to?"

"I want you!" She said quickly and then hesitated to find words to cover it up. "I mean… I hope they let you play because you seem like a really athletic girl. Uh… Aubrey and I are on a team… maybe you could watch us practice after school today. It only goes until five." She took a big sip of her juice pouch, hoping she hadn't been too awkwardly exited with her own answer. I smiled but it quickly faded as I responded.

"I don't think I can. I have… this… thing… after school. It's really important. Sorry." I saw a frown painted upon her face and I became guilty. The truth was I didn't have a "really important thing" after school. It was just finishing my mix of Titanium. I thought about dedication my mix to her now that we have come this far. No one has actually given me as big of a chance than Chloe has given me. I would have loved to watch her play and get on a team with her and Aubrey. _"Maybe I could stay just this once…"_ For the rest of lunch, Chloe and I sat in silence, surprised by each other that neither of us had said anything else to clear the awkward air. I looked around enjoying my sandwich that Chloe gave me and saw the interactions of the dumbasses around me. In history class, Aubrey passed me a note from where she was sitting to my right.

What's wrong with Chloe? I looked around the room, searching for Chloe when the teacher saw me. I crunched the note in my hand.

"Looking for something Beca?" Just then I saw her and the whole class looking at me except for Chloe. I looked back to the teacher.

"Uh… no. Just got distracted. Sorry." The teacher gave me a small squinted look as I put an "I'm listening now" expression on my face. She went back to the lesson. I turned Aubrey's note over and responded.

What do you mean? With many secrets swipes of the arm to her and her to me, we continued the conversation.

She won't talk to anyone. Did you do something?

I don't think so. At lunch we were talking about her volleyball practice after school…

Did she ask if you could come by at any chance?

Yes. But I told her I couldn't come.

Shit. She wants you to come.

But why?

IDK…

By then, the class was over and I packed up my text books. I saw Aubrey talking to Chloe about something but I didn't want to interfere so I left alone. I got to my next class slightly early and waited for the rest of the students, especially Chloe, to arrive. As I opened my book to the next chapter in science, a boy came to my desk. I looked up but avoided eye contact expecting he would create a "newbie" comment.

"Hey. I'm Jesse. I sit right over there. You're new here, right?" I saw him smile from the corner of my eye and his hand close to my face, expecting I would shake it. I stood up and looked at him to find he was more handsome than I thought. I took his hand and shook it lightly.

"Yeah... I'm the one who everyone has to stare at and pick on, right?" I saw him give a huffed laugh from my lousy comment.

"Some people are like that but I'm not. I want to be your boy-friend... well friend who is a boy… you know what I mean." I just laughed at him.

"Sure. Oh... and I'm Beca by the way." I shook his hand firmly this time and smiled. By that time, class had started and we had to take our seats. _"He's not such a shitbag…" _ I always have a lot of guy friends, never girls.

During science class, about half way through, Chloe walked by my desk, dropping a piece of paper on it, and walked to "get a tissue." When she was seated back at her own desk, I unfolded the note and read it.

Talk to me after class. I kept the note in my pocket and waited till the end of class, filling my brain with the words Chloe might say. I could only hope she would say, "Will you go out with me?" When we were dismissed, I saw Chloe by her locker and walked over to her.

"You wanted to talk?" She was happy to see me but had a ghosted confusion on her face.

"Ok... I'm just curious, but do you like Jesse?" Her question caught me off guard and I just looked at her in disbelief.

"I just met the kid. We're only friends, nothing more. Don't worry." She gave me a relieved smile and hugged me tight. "Besides, you'd make a better girlfriend for me!" I teased and hugged her back. Near to the day's end, I found a new fun fact about myself: I love to tease Chloe. I could tease her about being my girlfriend without revealing too much.

As I was at my locker, I saw Chloe and Aubrey head to the bathroom with two big bags; volleyball bags. Two minutes later, they came out in shorts and tang tops. As they made their way to the gym, I shadowed them, following them to the gym without being seen. When I heard the sounds of volleyballs hitting the wall and ground, I walked in quietly seeing the girls start a scrimmage. I set my backpack on the bleachers as the coach approached me. I took time to notice all the girls on the team. I saw Aubrey and many other girls that I didn't recognize. As the coach talked to me more about joining the team, I finally found Chloe. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with spandex, making her ass more defined. I noticed she heard me whispering and she looked over right at me. Her serious game face turned into a huge smile as she saw me lightly wave to her with a smile back. All of a sudden, the girl on the other side of the court served the ball and hit Chloe right in the head, knocking her to the ground. _"Oh shit!"_ I ran to her, as did some of the other girls including Aubrey and a girl named Stacie, to help her up.

"Are you okay?!" My tone was more worried than usual and it took me by surprise. She took my hand and got up. She gave me a cute little smile and laughed.

"I'm fine. Just got distracted. Thanks." They continued their scrimmage and I talked to the coach seeing Chloe look at me every so often to offer me an assuring smile. When practice was over I talked to Chloe and Aubrey.

"Are you sure you're okay Chlo?" I think I still appeared overly worried because she laughed at me.

"Yeah. It was just a volleyball, not a bowling ball. I'll be okay. Thank for your concern."

"I guess we have that in common, we get distracted by each other!" Without saying anything else, she gave me a huge hug and I hugged back, closing the space between our bodies. I felt her bare shoulder; soft, warm, and smooth to the touch. She laughed as she felt my hand tickling her skin. _"Please don't leave me…" _We pulled away and Aubrey began the conversation.

"So are you joining the team?" Their faces lit up with curiosity as they waited for my answer.

"Yeah. I think so." They both looked at me with huge smiles and Chloe hugged me again. I laughed.

"You sure are a hugger, aren't you?" I saw Chloe's big blue eyes stare up at me until her face got lost in my shoulder. "Hey! Now that I came to your practice, you have to come to mine; basketball practice." She laughed at the invitation.

"Okay." Her smile glowed at the fact I even played basketball. I heard she absolutely hated the sport but she's coming just for me.

"So I guess I… we… will see you at practice tomorrow right?" I gave a reassuring nod and we walked off to the parking lot together. I could have sworn I felt Chloe's hand playfully bounce off mine a few times as we walked; almost as if she was trying to hold my hand. Time went by that it annoyed me so much that I just held her hand. When I got home, I had to explain to my dad that there was Volleyball information in the gym. I told him that I made the team and that covered my excuse. He was glad that I was finally "getting involved." The next day was as Aubrey had told it to be. I didn't get countless stares anymore.

After school, Chloe, Aubrey, and I headed down to the gym in our volleyball clothes. I caught up quickly with the skill level of the team because of all my practice and training back with my home team. I heard the whistle blow which meant it was time for a scrimmage like yesterday. Five minutes into the intense scrimmage and the score was tied eight to eight; other side's ball. I was in the fourth position, left front, and Chloe was behind me in fifth position, left back. The girl served the ball and there was shifting between the ball, going over the net numerous times until one of the girls on the other side hit it awkwardly, sending the ball into a spiral. It came into the position between Chloe and me and started whirling out of bounds, causing both Chloe and I to run after it.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

We said our calling simultaneously as we kept chasing it. As I was running, I tripped over my own foot, making me fall to the ground on my back, only to see Chloe tripping over me. She landed right on top of me but I caught her as she fell, making sure she wouldn't completely crush me. And then, there we were, in a position that I didn't want to get out of. Strangely, I was lost in her eyes as she lifted her body off of mine but keeping our stomachs touching. We were both lost in thought, having the same idea; me on the bottom and her on the top. I felt her leg in between my thighs, hoping we could stay like this a little longer. My heart raced in my chest as I saw her beautiful strands of hair caress the sides of her face. I came back to reality when I heard some of the other teammates giggling. Chloe got off me and helped me up.

"I'm so sorry!" I laughed at the fact that she felt it was her fault.

"No, I'm sorry. I tripped…" I gave a clumsy smile as I heard the whistle blow again, causing us to get refocused on the scrimmage. At one point I saw Aubrey give a worried look to Chloe. I didn't understand this; I would do one thing with Chloe and people freak. But I also didn't understand these feelings… for her. Chloe and I were friends, maybe best friends, but nothing "weird" was happening between us, right? But it was... different. When I look at her, I get lost in her light blue eyes and when she speaks to me, I can't find words to say. Her smooth skin made me shiver and her hair gets me mesmerized. When I hugged her, I was paralyzed, wanting to fall into her arms; become undone before her. Even the way she walks and talks makes me need her. And her lips…_"Why can't she be mine?" _These thoughts made me think of a song I know.

**I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better.**

I just met Chloe yesterday and I'm practically in love with her already.

**I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head.**

I want to tell her but she might not think or feel the same way. Maybe she isn't "that" kind of girl.

**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.**

I have thought about Chloe this whole time; the way she moved, looked, felt.

**As I'm standing here and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you and we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me.**

She always hugs me I'm lost in a world with only me and her.

**Oh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
Emotions keep spinning out.**

My heart beat is practically noticeable when we talk. I want her to know.

**I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you.**

I hated it when we were separated and I always love to see her smiling face. So it must be true: I'm in love with Chloe Beale.

I was in a whole other universe with my thoughts about this girl. I was lost but still in the game. When practice was over I sat on the bleachers and drank my water just... thinking. Chloe grabbed her water and sat next to me. We were on the opposite end of the gym away from everyone.

"So... what did you think of practice?" She put on her adorable curious face again.

"It was great. We have a pretty good team." She laughed as she heard the sarcasm in my voice. We studied each other's faces in silence for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Her seriousness caught me off guard.

"Me? Nothing..."

"Want to know what I'm thinking?" Her face turned to a small smile.

"Tell me." I was interested in everything she had to say but my facial expressions didn't.

"I'm thinking that I'm really glad I met you. I think we are going to be really fast friends." She waited for me to say something but all I could do was give her an thankful smile and looked around the gym.

"I think this year will be different… with you." She mimicked me, seeing the last of the girls leave. I felt the side of her hand softly bump into mine and we kept silent. My heart was playing a never-ending drumbeat inside my chest just for Chloe. I wanted to hold her hand in the moment and never let go of it. I needed to feel her head on my shoulder and her lips against mine. Just then she stood up in front of me, holding both of my hands while I was still sitting down.

"Want to walk home together?"

"You know where I live?" My eyes became big with fake fright?

"Yesterday I saw you drove home two blocks from my house. We live really close!" I gave her a tiny smirk.

"Stalker!" I teased and we both got our bags and walked home. On our walk, Chloe told me about her family and a little about her personal life. We teased and joked each other every once in a while. As I talked about random subjects, she held my hand and I melted. _ "It's a best friend kind of thing." _I thought to myself that we really were becoming fast friends. As we got to my house, we talked a little more and she gave me a goodbye hug. I watched her leave the front porch and head to the sidewalk as she turned around and "blew me a kiss." I caught her kiss and put it on my cheek. Heading inside, I immediately ran to the window, watching her perfect body walk two blocks down to her house before starting any of my work. I loved to watch Chloe's every move and know what she was doing. I only wish I could know what she was thinking about sometimes; if she's thinking about me, or loving me, or wanting me. As the next day came, I noticed that Chloe was now holding my hand in the halls during passing periods. I broke for her at her touch and fell apart at the sensation. Today was my basketball practice and Chloe cheerfully walked with me to the gym, our hands entwined once again. During practice, I looked over to her to see she had a smile on her face, not once checking her phone for messages, as my old friend always did. When practice was over, Chloe greeted me with open arms, rethinking a hug due to my sweaty body. I wiped my face with a small towel and threw it at Chloe, making her jump in disgust.

"Beca!" She couldn't stay mad at me and began to laugh.

"Just be happy I didn't accept the hug." Even though I wanted to feel her body against mine. After everyone left, I had an idea. I grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her right to the free throw line.

"Wait there!" I quickly borrowed a basketball and walked over to Chloe. She had a confused look on her face and I just smiled at the moment.

"What are we..." I cut her off.

"You... are going to learn how to shoot a basket ball!" She smirked in annoyance as I stood next to her. I pretended to have a basket ball to show her how to hold it the right way. She attempted to shoot but it was five feet off. I retrieved the basketball and let her hold it again. This time I stood behind her. Putting my hands over hers, I guided her through the motions. I got lost in thought and sensational feelings when I felt her back against my chest. I helped her shoot the ball and it actually went in! Neither of us said anything more than a smile and we stayed glued in our positions. I felt her ocean eyes looking right at me and I turned to look at her. I caught a quick glance at her perfectly pink lips, looking up fast, only to see she had the same idea. Our breath was mingling and I felt her warm breath hit my lips. Chloe slowly leaned in closer and closed her eyes. _"I need you!" _I thought to myself. Right as our noses were touching, we heard the gym door open, seeing the Janitor walk in, and we quickly pulled apart from each other. We cautiously walked back to pick up our bags and leave, laughing as we did. That's what I loved about Chloe: when something awkward happened, we could just laugh about it together. As the school year went on, I noticed Aubrey giving me looks whenever Chloe and I were together, holding hands. Sometimes I wish I knew what she was thinking because I felt like each day, I was drifting away from Aubrey. We had a strange friendship; friends at school but more like strangers anywhere else. Time went slowly and Chloe made each memory mean something. I loved this girl so much that I could keep my hands off her. There was a field trip coming up and Aubrey, Chloe, and I were discussing it over lunch.

"I want to sit next to you!"

"I want to sit next to you!" they said at the same time. I wasn't surprised that they both wanted to sit next to me.

"I'll sit in the middle of you two."

"We are a battery pack, Beca. We have to sit next to each other." Chloe said, probably making Aubrey feel like a piece of shit.

"We are Triple A batteries!" I said trying to make Aubrey laugh. At that point, I just gave up on her. I can't make her happy. From there, Chloe and I talked while Aubrey sat in silence. I had the feeling that Aubrey was jealous that I was spending so much time with Chloe. And that's only really logical if Aubrey likes me because she's secretly a lesbian. You never really know but in the stage of our friendship, I didn't care anymore. We found out we were going to see "A Christmas Carol" for the field trip. By the day of the play, I wanted to try to impress Chloe by dressing up. I didn't exactly have any real dresses so I wore a sexy blue shirt with a knee high skirt and converse. I hated heels and didn't know how to walk in them anyways. When I entered the class room, I saw Chloe and Aubrey talking. Chloe was wearing a tight, low cut red dress with small heels while Aubrey wore an elegant black dress with flats. They both ran to me, giving me a hug in an awkward position. When it was time to get on the bus, Chloe, Aubrey, and I raced to the back of the bus to the three passenger seat. Chloe sat closest to the window, me in the middle, and Aubrey closest to the opening of the isle. We talked about random stuff most of the way there until we got to the theatre.

I sat in the middle again but Aubrey to my left now and Chloe on my right. When the lights faded to black, Chloe entwined our hands under the arm rest and we teased each other silently. There was a part in the play when Ebenezer was in his teens and found the girl of his dreams. At the moment, Chloe and I looked at each other and smiled, talking to each other in our minds. She rested her head on my shoulder and I inhaled the scent of her perfume; Warm cinnamon sugar. I enjoyed the touch of Chloe holding my hand and her head on my shoulder that I wasn't paying attention to the play. I was thinking of sweet nothings to say to Chloe in my mind that I hoped, someday, I would tell her. My other free hand was next to my side when I felt another hand bump into it. It was Aubrey's hand. I thought it was an accidental bump until I felt Aubrey's hand skillfully slide under mine and she entangled our fingers.

Now Aubrey and Chloe were both holding my hands while I felt worried. I didn't know Aubrey liked me which now explains that she really was jealous of Chloe and me. She knew we liked each other so now she was trying to take me away from Chloe. In the moment I felt anger, surprise, confusion, and pleasure. The blonde was a lesbo for me and I was a lesbo for the red head. _"Well Fuck!"_ I thought. Now I've created a beautiful mess of love. I couldn't show any sign of my uncomfortableness with Aubrey; I didn't want Chloe to know.

When the play ended, Aubrey let go of my hand and Chloe held my hand tighter. I didn't speak as we exited and got back on the bus. We went to the back again. Chloe and Aubrey both got tired and decided to go to sleep. Chloe lay on the seat, her head resting on my lap as I held her abdomen; making sure she wouldn't fall off. Aubrey didn't say anything either but waited until Chloe was asleep to grab my hand and fall asleep with her head on my shoulder. Aubrey was secretly loving me behind Chloe's back because she knew their friendship would be ruined if Chloe knew. I was infuriated and frustrated now. When the bus got back to the school, I hadn't even remembered when I dozed off into my sleep. I woke up finding that I was resting my cheek on Aubrey's head while she was cuddling my arm. I gently woke both of them and we laughed, feeling drunk and not remembering much.

We went back inside and headed to volleyball practice. We were more than half way through the practice that it was time to scrimmage. Chloe and I were on the same team while Aubrey was on the other team. On the other side of the net, I saw Aubrey mouth something to me but I couldn't tell what it was. Trying to focus on her words, I didn't notice that the ball got served. BOOM! It hit me right in the head, knocking me down and slamming my head on the floor. I saw Chloe's panicked reactions as her eyes got huge and her hand instantly rushed to the side of my head. Aubrey screamed to the coach that I was bleeding which only made me worry more. _"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Right now?" _In the moment, for some reason I was so mad at myself for not knowing how stupid I was. The coach came back with a rag as Chloe removed her bloody hand from my head. I was able to stand up just fine but coach said I should sit out for the rest of practice. I sat down on the bleachers and watched Chloe run to the bathroom to get my blood off her skin. She returned quickly and as she was walking back, I noticed that Aubrey had sadness and regret combined in her face. I felt like shit but I bet she felt even worse.

When practice was over, I saw Aubrey packing up quickly. I started her way when Chloe stopped me with a hug.

"Beca! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… one sec…" I left Chloe there, standing alone and followed Aubrey out the door, finding that she was "in a rush." She tried to keep walking but I caught her hand and lightly pushed her against the lockers.

"Aubrey, please… don't be angry or depressed or regret anything. The volleyball accident doesn't matter. There is only one thing I want to know… why?"

She knew exactly what I was talking about. I was talking about earlier that day at the play when she held my hand. I asked her why she did it. She looked away from me and I got closer, trying to force her to make eye contact with me.

"Aubrey… please…" I wish I knew what she was thinking. Suddenly, Aubrey looked at me, her pupils dilated, with lust. She now grabbed my shoulders and switched our positions so now I was on the lockers. Aubrey leaned in close and slowly moved her hands to cup my face. At that moment, I knew what she was thinking. She closed her eyes and I felt our lips meet. I knew I was in some deep shit now but I let the moment last. Aubrey started moving her hands down to my stomach, then my waits, and off to my wrists. She forced me harder against the lockers and I felt the bitter spark of her tongue playing with mine. She grabbed my wrists and pulled them up next to my head. I moaned at the feeling of her thigh rubbing between my legs. She pulled away to catch her breath, our noses touching, as she released my hands.

"I'm sorry that I love you Beca…" With that, she looked at me, wallowing in her own depression as she left. I was frozen in my position, only now figuring out that she really loved me all this time. I slowly slid down the locker into a sitting position. I heard the gym door open and Chloe walked out with our backpacks. She dropped the backpacks and slid down next to me, noticing I hadn't looked at her.

"Everything okay?"

I didn't know if I really wanted to tell her about Aubrey. It would just ruin everything; our friendship, relationship, and trust. I didn't respond to Chloe. I only held onto her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"It's okay Beca…" We sat in silence for a while and then I looked at her remembering what I had been forgetting to ask her for a while.

"Chloe… come to camp with me! Its only four days which is perfect for break. We do some fun stuff. Two people per room. Please come with me."

She watched me for a moment and laughed out an "of course."

"I would love to spend time with you. But on one exception… I sleep with you!" I could feel my eyes grow big with joy.

"Sure!" I wanted Chloe in my life. I wanted her in my room. I wanted her in my pants. I wanted her inside me so bad and now I might actually have a chance. Having all these amazing thoughts about Chloe made me wet… so wet. I needed her so bad.

It finally came to Friday afternoon; the first day of camp. Chloe and I met up at the school and rode the bus. We went to sit in the back again but it was reserved for only Chloe and me. The bus ride was about three hours ago so we had plenty of time to shit around; tell secrets, tease each other, sleep. We left at about seven and we still had a way to go so Chloe and I decided to take a nap. I leaned against the window in a laying position as Chloe slept on top of me. I caressed her fiery hair until she fell asleep. After a while of feeling her warm body on mine, I fell asleep too.

When we arrived at the cabins, Chloe and I raced to our room and locked the door. She stared at me with a dominant seductive look that knocked me down. We both laid next to each other on one of the beds.

"I have a secret to tell you… but you can't tell anyone else." She was being serious now. "It's about Aubrey…"

At that sentence, my heart stopped for a moment then sped up much too quickly. _"Fuck! She knows." _

"She likes Stacie, the tall brunette on our volleyball team. She told me that yesterday. Can you believe that?" I didn't say anything. I was relieved yet still frozen in shock.

"Beca… are you okay?" She stared laughing at me.

"Yeah…" _"No… I can't believe it… she saved me… she took the blame… she lied so I would be happy…"_

A long time went by before either of us said anything.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Now I was tugged from my thoughts and slightly more interested.

"Why not… my love!" I teased her.

"Okay… truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone?" She said it so quickly I got the idea she had wanted to know that for a while. I looked at her for a moment and put on a clever smile.

"Yes!" Chloe became curious.

"Who is it?" I laughed at her and she became confused.

"Chloe… you can't ask me that. If you wanted to know then you had to say 'Do you like anyone, if so, who is it?'" She became frustrated with me but we continued. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I want something intense." That sentence was music to my ears. I wanted something on level 2 before we got to level 5. I gave her an evil smile.

"I dare you to strip for me." Chloe looked at me with a 'no problem' look. She got off the bed and stood in front of the bed so that I could see her. She slowly grabbed each end of her tank top and slowly lifted it past her stomach to her chest, revealing her black lace bra, above her head, making her hair even sexier than before. She threw her top on the ground and made her way to the tied bow of her pants. She grabbed one of the strings and pulled it loose. Before taking them off, she bit her lip and played with the rim of her pants, pulling them down to reveal her underwear, them pulling them up again. While doing all of this, I could feel myself start to fall apart and become drowned in my own wet thoughts. Once she let them slide down to her ankles, she kicked them out of the way and lay on top of me. I took a moment to adore her warm, soft, perfect body. She looked at me with a confident smile.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare…" I only chose dare because it took me a while to choose but I felt like I was going to regret it.

"I dare you to strip for me…" She said it in a whisper that sounded too sexy for a human to listen to without dying. I started thinking she needed the same thing I needed. I got out from under her and stood where she did. I slowly unbuttoned each button on my shirt wanted to grind my core on the nearby bed post, turning myself on by looking at her. I allowed my shirt to fall and my chest to become exposed, showing my dark blue bra. _"Fuck… so hot…" _I couldn't take it anymore. Her mostly naked self watching me with a deadly look of beauty. I quickly took off my pants and lay on top of her. I grabbed her wrists and forced them to either side of her head.

"Chloe… I… I love you." I froze with fear at my own words, waiting in painful silence of what she might say. She looked at me with those big blue eyes that shined like the stars. This time I could actually tell what she was thinking about. I leaned in close and felt our lips touch, feeling a soft warm feeling of pleasure. Feeling relief and emptiness, I kissed her harder, parting her lips, allowing access for my tongue. She moaned as she felt the sweet taste of me. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she lifted her lower body up to feel mine. It was too much for me to resist. My hands were driving slowly down to her panty line. I played with the smooth material before sliding my hand inside. While making a trail of kisses down from her neck to her collar bone, I felt the warmth of her wet folds. Rubbing the nub with my thumb, I absorbed all her cries of want and delight. I moved lower, feeling the hot entrance of her folds and slowly inserted on digit into her.

"oh… Beca!" She let her hands get lost in my hair as she pulled my face closer to her. I injected another digit, twisting it inside her, feeling her walls tighten up. Kissing her once more, I slid my fingers in and out of her. Hearing her sounds turned me on so much that I was the first to give out. I removed my fingers from her folds and lay down on top of her, panting hard.

She wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me only to realize she wasn't actually hugging me. Her hands met with my bra strap and undid it. She wanted me naked and I allowed it. I forced myself up still on top of her, letting my bra fall off. She sat up so I was sitting in her lap. I grabbed her bra strap and released it, flinging it to the ground. I placed a hard kiss on her lips and we lay down again. I slowly pulled her panties down so that she was completely naked. I did the same. Chloe took the dominant position by flipping us over so she was on top of me. I felt her grinding her wet core against mine, needing me so horribly. She leaned down to my chest. With one hand, she swirled the tip of my nipple, making it hard. Her other hand was searching my body, touching everywhere. With her face close, she licked my other nipple. Feeling her warm, wet tongue on my chest made me groan. Chloe started biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. When she stopped, I could see her face was shining with sweat.

She looked at me with a ghostly smile and made her way to my core. She didn't waste one moment. I opened my legs wide so she could have easy access. Chloe played with my cunt, making me whine. She put her face close to it.

"You smell so fucking hot…" She let her tongue find my folds as she pushed it through them. I moaned with amazing delight as I felt her tongue inside me, twisting and swirling. At that point, I let my head drop down onto the pillow. She plunged deeper and I was the first to give out. I completely lost my strength and I started panting. I found Chloe to be in the same condition. She lay next to me to give me one last kiss before the day's end. We slipped under the covers and I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled her until she fell asleep.

"I love you so much Chloe Beale."


End file.
